Electronic content may be displayed in various locations on different display devices that function as digital signage. For example, different display devices may be located throughout a store, a car dealership showroom, a shopping mall, in storefront windows, among other locations. The display devices may be intended to display electronic content so that the display devices function as digital signage. In some instances, it is desirable to arrange multiple display screens and pair the screens to display a coordinated display.
For instance, multiple display screens (or simply “displays”) may be arranged to form a video wall. In this instance, a large display (i.e., the video wall) is made up of a collection of smaller displays. The displays may be individual display screens having different sizes and/or shapes. The displays may be arranged in an ordered manner, such as a grid, or may be arbitrarily arranged.
In order to make an experience (e.g., a video, an image, etc.) span across those displays, the exact position in space and visible viewport of the devices is needed. Traditionally, in a first way, the setup of such a video wall may be done by first laying out the exact position of each of the displays. For instance, a complex user interface may be used to precisely layout and determine the placement and positioning of the displays. Then, the displays may be arranged and positioned exactly according to the layout. Typically, the displays may need to be arranged to the millimeter for the experience to align properly. In this process, it is also important to properly locate each display in its correct location of the layout so that the experience will display properly over all of the displays.
Alternatively, in a second way, in order to make the experience span across those displays, the displays may first be arranged in a layout for the video wall. Then, the exact position of each display is measured to the millimeter and laid out on a complex user interface. Again, as mentioned above, the location of each specific display in the layout needs to be known so that the experience will display properly over all of the displays. When multiple display screens are arranged in an arrangement, the exact coordinates of the display screens are needed so that exact portions of digital content (e.g., a composite image or video) can be displayed on specifically identified display screens. If the exact locations of the viewable portions of each display screen is not known or is measured incorrectly, then the digital content will not be displayed properly on the desired display screen. Determining the exact coordinates of the display screens hanging in space can be a very cumbersome and complicated process, especially when many devices having different sizes are arranged in an irregular shape. The traditional approaches described above are fastidious and error prone. These and other prior approaches may not be accurate and may result in errors in the calculation and determination of the position of each display.
Thus, a technical problem is presented to precisely determine the exact position of each display in an arrangement of multiple displays that are paired together to present an experience of digital (or electronic) content in an easy and error free manner.